


Peter Parker Angst (idk what the heck to name this)

by santasfe



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Death, Irondad, This is terrible, i dont know why im posting it here, i wrote it last year when infinity war came out, its so short, spiderson, the title sucks but idk what to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santasfe/pseuds/santasfe
Summary: Tony's spiderson dies in his arms. Ain't much else to say tbh. I'm terrible at naming stuff. This is short and sucks. Have a great day





	Peter Parker Angst (idk what the heck to name this)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad. I wrote this last year because of Infinity War. I tried to re-edit a bit but like its terrible and I kept most of it cause im lazy and its like 1am. Enjoy this rubbish angst!

If only he had listened to him. If only he believed him. Then maybe.. he would have been okay. Maybe, none of this would have happened. Maybe, he would be alive. But that didn't matter now, nothing did. He knew he couldn't keep thinking about 'What if's'. He knew there was nothing he could do to save him, to bring him back. He had to try and accept that, but Tony Stark knew he never could. 

 

"Mr Stark.. Please.. I don't want to go. I.. don't want to die," The sound of Peter's voice broke Tony from his thoughts. Tony didn't know what to do, so, he just sat there, with Peter in his arms. 

 

"Don't worry, your not going to die. You'll be okay, kid," Stark said, trying to reassure the poor boy. Tony looked around at everyone that was gathered around the two, he could see that a few had phoned an ambulance and the police already. He could also see that they all knew the boy wouldn't make it.

 

Peter's grip on Tony's arm was loosening. Tony turned his gaze back to the boy as he felt him grow more limp and heavy in his arms. "T.. Thank you, Mr Stark, for the suit, the job, for everything," Peter's eyes were slowly starting to flutter shut as his eyelids began to feel heavier.

 

"Hey, you'll be fine, kid,” Anyone could tell by the tremble in his voice that Tony didn't think he would make it. As he sat there, holding him in his arms, propping his head up against his chest, he could hear the sound of car sirens. 

 

"Right," Peter’s voice came out as a hoarse whisper. His grip on his mentor's arm loosened completely as it started to fall down beside him, limp. His eyes fluttered shut.

 

Tony's eyes widened at the sight of him going completely limp. He took in slow and deep breaths to try and push away any panic that was slowly rising. “Hey, Peter? Peter! Please.. Stay awake,” He begged, shaking the boy's shoulders, urging him to wake up. The ambulance sirens started to sound louder by the second. 

 

Peter's eyes opened partly. "I'm still alive, just.. just tired." The boy tried to crack a smile or laugh a little, anything that might make Tony feel a bit better, but he just didn't have the energy.

 

Tony let out a sigh of relief, “You worried me there.” His breathing returned to normal as some of the panic faded, keeping an eye on the ambulance as it came to a stop near them.

 

The footsteps of the paramedics became audible as they started making their way towards them. Peter tried to glance over at them, but his head refused to move. Instead, he stared up at the man who had became his father figure and whispered two last words to him, "I'm sorry." His eyes fell closed once more.

 

The words were spoken so quietly, Stark almost didn't hear him. Almost.  "Peter? Peter! Come on, don't die now." He tried to blink away any tears forming in his eyes. “Peter, Please!” The yelling was no use, the shaking did nothing either. His body went completely limp, his breathing stopped and his heartbeat was gone. Peter was gone.

 

The paramedics rushed over, trying to pull Tony away from the boy. Tony wouldn't loosen his hold, instead it got tighter. He couldn't leave Peter. Eventually they pried him away as they tried to find his pulse.

 

He slowly made his way to a bench, before his knees buckled and he not so gracefully fell down onto the chair. He kept his eyes locked on Peter as the doctors started to speak to him. He didn't know what they were saying, the sound of their voices made its way to their ears but he never heard them.

 

Eventually the doctors left Tony alone as the police went around asking people what happened. They didn't dare go over to Tony, they would ask him later, for now they left him to grieve silently. There were enough people around for them to find out what happened. 

 

Peter's last words replayed in his mind like a broken record. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Those two words, those two small words, broke the man's heart. In Peter's last moments he believed he failed Tony and that crushed his heart. How could he have letten the boy believe he failed him? If anything, it was Tony who failed Peter. At least, that's how Tony felt. Peter tried to warn him, tried to tell him that something was wrong, that they shouldn't be here, that they should leave. But Tony never listened. He ignored it like he ignored Peter originally about the vulture. He should have known to pay attention and do as he said, but he didn't. And now Peter had to pay for it. Peter died and it was all Tony's fault. Everything was his fault.


End file.
